


Soft and Stinky

by blingeekingdave



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, let akira fart, ova verse, stinky boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingeekingdave/pseuds/blingeekingdave
Summary: Being in a relationship means getting the softandthe stinky.It's not a kink thing ya nasties





	Soft and Stinky

Puffs of smoke filtered the light as they drifted through the room. With them, they carried a scent not unlike that of a skunk. This was Ryo’s happy place. With every drag, he felt himself relax, and it gave him relief from all the stressful bullshit in his life. He was so ready to get out of his day clothes and let his tits out, but he'd wait a little longer.

Akira groaned from next to him and leaned against his shoulder. Ryo offered him the blunt, but he was waved off. Rolling his eyes, he took another drag.

“I'm bored,” Akira complained, huffing in irritation. “There hasn’t been a single, damned demon to fight in days. I don't like it.”

“Maybe they've finally learned to fear you,” Ryo offered. “In a way, that's a good thing, but we'll have to go and seek the demons out ourselves from now on if that's the case.”

Instead of replying, Akira sat forward and dropped his chin into the palm of his hand. They both sat in relative silence for a minute until a vicious grin spread across Akira's face, and he turned towards Ryo.

“Don’t you fucking dare—”

Ryo’s protests were for naught. Akira pinned him to the couch, sprouting his devil wings to enclose the two of them as much as possible. All Ryo could do was take in a big breath before Akira let it rip. The stink quickly filled the space enclosed by Akira's wings. Ryo may have been holding his breath, but this was not an endurance contest that he could win. Inevitably, he ended up gasping and breathing in the stinky, fart air.

“I fucking swear I'm going to smother in your sleep one of these days.”

“No you won't,” Akira taunted with a smug grin on his stupid, beautiful face. “You love me too much.”

Akira let go of Ryo, who promptly shoved his face away and escaped to relatively better air. Not great air. It still smelled like weed. Ryo was used to weed air, though, and it was far better than Akira’s murder farts. He punched Akira, who was now laughing, in the shoulder. Seeing Akira laugh made him weak, though, and Ryo’s gay ass couldn't keep from smiling too.

\-----

There were a lot of pros to sharing a bed with Ryo Asuka. He never wore very much to bed, usually just a loosely tied bathrobe. Akira was a big fan of this, since it usually meant Ryo's boobs were out. Akira was a big fan of Ryo's boobs. Akira was a big fan of Ryo in general, but god did he ever appreciate a good tit. Ryo's boobs were probably the best simply because they were Ryo's.

Even the biggest con was still a pro.

Said con was Akira waking up around 4am because he was being suffocated by Ryo's tits. It wasn't even malicious. Ryo wasn't making good on a threat, he was just a huge cuddler while he was sleeping. Honestly, Akira wouldn't be mad if he died by suffocating with his face in Ryo's tits.

Akira had a bigger problem than being face first in some choice tits. He really needed to take a shit. Ryo was clinging onto him akin to a koala, all wrapped around him. There was no going back to sleep, though. This shit needed to happen.

Very carefully, Akira started scooting out of bed. Ryo came with him, though, going as far as adjusting his grip on Akira once he stood up. Akira mourned the loss of tits against his face. Fortunately, they were still pressed against him.

“Ryo,” he whispered, patting his back. “Ryo I need to shit. You don't want to come with for that, Ryo.”

There was no response, and Akira was left to hover over the bed and try to coax Ryo off of him. Nothing. Sighing, Akira gave up and walked over to the bathroom. He got as far as turning on the light when Ryo finally showed some signs of life. “Mmph,” he groaned. “Put me back.”

“I just tried that, asshole,” Akira said, but he turned back anyway. He went all the way back to the bed and gently deposited Ryo back onto it. Akira was about to turn around again when Ryo grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down into a kiss.

Ryo wasn't really awake, so it was sloppy as hell, but it made Akira's heart flutter anyway. He loved Ryo so fucking much, and he didn't care if it might bite him in the ass one day.

“Love ya, babe,” Akira said with a real dopey, happy look on his face.

“Yeah, fuckin’ better,” Ryo mumbled, eyes barely open. “Love you too. Go shit or whatever.”

Akira did go shit, and he had that stupid grin on his face the whole time. He couldn't help it. Ryo was asleep again when Akira got back from the bathroom. He slid back into bed and wrapped himself around Ryo from behind. He definitely didn't do it that way just so he could rest his hands on Ryo's boobs, except that's exactly why.

Sighing contentedly, Akira went back to sleep.

\-----

A few hours later, Akira farted so loudly, that it woke them both up.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://jewishmatsuda.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/blingeekingdave?s=09)


End file.
